


Shatter The Silence

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry dads Gabe and Jack, Even if he doesn't like her, F/F, He's a healer, He's still going to help her, M/M, Sombra chokes Symmetra using Symmetra's arm, Sombra no, Sombra that's not how you flirt, Worried Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: "Ay, yo!" Lúcio’s voice could be heard clearly over the noise of the transport getting ready to take off. Jack turned first, Tracer right on his heels. "What is it?""Symmetra's comm is in distress mode," Lúcio frowned as he pointed to the screen Winston normally sat in front of to direct their missions. "Somethin' ain't right about that, man. Symm's never called in for backup like that before. If she pressed that button, somethin' has gone wrong."





	

"Everything looks well here," Symmetra reported over her comm. "I will rejoin you momentarily."

"Good," Jack's voice was relieved, as if he were afraid of what would happen if the new Overwatch agents were too far away for too long. "Make a note of anything you find, record images if you need to, get back to the transport."

"Yes sir," Symmetra frowned as her arm twitched, reaching towards the remnants of one of her turrets. She hadn't wanted it to do that. Her frown deepened as she took her cybernetic hand into her flesh one, testing the movement of her wrist. It moved smoothly, not a rough grind of metal on metal to be found and Symmetra flexed her fingers. 

Maybe she had imagined it.

With a slight raise of her eyebrow, Symmetra turned back to the turret her arm had reached for. Had she reached for it?

As if answering her, her fingers curled in, a fist forming as she watched. The lights on her arm flashed purple and her hand shot towards her face. Symmetra shrieked as her own fingers reached for her throat, managing to dodge them by a few inches. "Oh," she heard a voice from off to her right, the soft sound of feet padding against the ground. "Now that is interesting," a chuckle followed the words and she felt her blood run cold as she continued to struggle against her own body. 

"Now who are you," the woman muttered as she stepped closer, putting a hand on Symmetra's chin to hold her still. "Satya Vaswani, hm."

Symmetra caught a glimpse of purple hair and dark skin, matching purple eyes and wires plugged into a shaved scalp before the woman let her chin go. The release sent her flying backward as her arm managed to latch around her throat, her fingers going too tight, too fast, can't breathe-

She managed to find the small button on the comm unit she wore, hoping the distress signal would work in the face of someone who seemed to be able to hack into anything she wanted to twist around.

"It is too bad," the purple woman crooned the words as she stood over Symmetra, watching the woman try to free herself. "You are quite lovely, such pretty hair, gorgeous eyes. But you see," she crouched down. "I'm just trying to find my coworker, you Overwatch dogs took him somewhere and he disappeared. I figure where you are, he might be found, but," she raised a hand and Symmetra watched in breathless horror as one of her own turrets woke up and pointed at her. "You waste my time."

A hard light projection flickered to life right next to Symmetra's throat, a small, purple skull that flickered in the air before disappearing back into nothingness.

"It really is too bad," she laughed as Symmetra's vision blacked out.

 

~

 

"Ay, yo!" Lúcio’s voice could be heard clearly over the noise of the transport getting ready to take off. 

Jack turned first, Tracer right on his heels. "What is it?"

"Symmetra's comm is in distress mode," Lúcio frowned as he pointed to the screen Winston normally sat in front of to direct their missions. "Somethin' ain't right about that, man. Symm's never called in for backup like that before. If she pressed that button, somethin' has gone _wrong_."

"It could be an accident," Tracer's smile was gentle, the fear in her eyes countering it. "She could'a-"

"Yeah, Trace, no. I don't think it is," Lúcio shook his head, the speakers in his hair knocking together gently. "We've known her for a couple of months now, she has never called in for backup. She actually once told me, ice-cold stare and all, that she never needed it. Trust me, if she's callin' out," he swallowed nervously before turning to Jack. "I'm goin' after her. If it was an accident, it's an accident, but she..."

Jack looked between the two of them, a plan forming in his head as he looked back at the screen. "Go," he waved Lúcio off. "You're right. If she's in danger and actually does need backup, we need to give it to her. Tracer," Jack turned to her as Lúcio got his stuff back together, whipping around the transport in his skates. "Go with him."

"It could be a trap," Lena's eyes were wide behind her goggles.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "It probably is. But if there's a trap and a dying teammate, we'd be at fault if we didn't rescue her. Genji is still in the medical wing after what the person known as Sombra did to him. Symmetra has a cybernetic arm. Genji literally collapsed from what was done to him," he put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "Go make sure our second medic isn't put into the care of our first."

"Yessir!" Tracer saluted him before zipping off after Lúcio.

Jack's own comm crackled to life a second after. "Cariño," Gabe's voice was panicked and Jack could almost see the look on his face. "Hey, please tell me you're alright. Athena is saying that one of the comms is sending out a distress signal but you're too far away to know exactly which one."

"I'm fine," Jack ran a hand through his hair. "We might be about to run into Sombra again."

"...Shit," Gabe choked the word out. "What's happening?"

"Symmetra, the new recruit, the one we grabbed from Vishkar," Jack pressed himself into a seat and stared at the wall. "Her comm is the one sending out a distress call. Lúcio says she doesn't like needing help, it's not normal for her to ask for any."

Gabe's sigh made Jack nod, even though the other man wouldn't see it. "Shit," he muttered again. "Sent a team out to get her back?"

"Lúcio and Lena," Jack confirmed. "Is this what it's like to be a parent? Because, if so, I'm glad we skipped the actual 'Child' stage and just got the grown up, surviving on their own part."

Both of them laughed and Jack relaxed slightly, his hand on his pulse rifle. 

Even if he were slightly more calm, this wasn't the time to let his guard down, not at all.

 

~

 

Lúcio came to a stop in a small alleyway, looking around carefully. 

On the ground around him were Symmetra's turrets, her handiwork obvious. They stood like sentries, much more refined than Torbjörn’s versions. The white shells made them obvious in the sunset light around him and Lúcio frowned as he skated up to one. "Yo, Symm," he called out into the empty street. "Where you at, we need to get going."

No response.

He stood slowly, looking around as he pulled his sonic amplifier out. "Hey," he spoke quietly. "Symmetra, gonna need you to come out now," his fingers tightened on the trigger, not quite letting a blast loose yet but close enough that he could if he needed to. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, a feeling of dread in his stomach as he waited for another moment. 

Lúcio heard the footsteps behind him and he turned, firing off a wall of sound as he darted around a corner. "You ain't Symmetra, so we're gonna have to talk another day!" he called out, nearly tripping over something. 

The dying light caught the bright blue of Symmetra's outfit and he dropped to his knees to check on her. 

"Shit," he muttered, getting his hand between her own fingers and her throat. With his other hand, he pressed his comm button. "Hey, we're gonna need a medical bed on that transport, Symmetra's hurt!" he traced over the dark bruising on her throat, relieved to find a pulse. It was weak and slow but it was there and it was all he needed. 

"Lúcio!" Tracer's voice rang out just before her shots did, the bright color of her suit obvious. 

He had never been so grateful to see the eye-burning orange.

"'Ey," Lúcio inspected the wound in Symmetra's side, wincing when he realized it looked like she'd been hit by her own turret. "C'mon, this part ain't gonna be fun but we need to get back to the transport. Really did a number on you, gonna take a while for you to heal."

Symmetra's eyes didn't even open as he lifted her off the ground.

Lúcio nudged his comm unit again. "Heading back your way," he dialed into Jack's channel and swallowed nervously. "Got Symmetra, Tracer's fighting against whoever did this to her."

"Get back here, both of you!" Jack's voice was scared, the order shaky. "Sombra's abilities extend to being able to control any sort of cybernetics and that includes you. Get back to the transport, NOW!"

"Got it!" Lúcio glanced around the corner, waiting for a clear path to get out. "Tracer!"

"Heard 'im, Luv, get going!" she laughed as she appeared at his side. "I'll get Symmetra's turrets and we'll meet somewhere in between. Get her back so she can get some help!" she nodded as Lúcio started skating away at a fast pace, calling over the comm as she watched him go. "Jack, Sombra has been sighted, I repeat, Sombra has been sighted! Symmetra is down, looks like she took a beatin', gonna need some help out 'ere!"

"Please be careful," Jack's response was quick. "I don't think your girlfriend is going to be happy if you come back bloody."

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again with more sadness for these guys. 
> 
> I would apologize but there's a story arc to follow and I have plans. _PLANS._


End file.
